


Sharing

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: There is only one tiny couch in the dressing room.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happypengu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypengu/gifts).



> koyamassu is pretty rare for me so I was curious about this, challenging myself. It's nothing too fancy, just a little moment they have, the prompt is from the prompt generator about two characters sharing a bed or couch and one of them falling off

Hardship is the mother of invention, hence why Koyama had crawled half on top of Massu on the only couch in the dressing room during his break, risking whatever reaction the other man might have, but apparently he's sleeping tightly at almost midnight. Koyama is like a cat with soft paws, nestling in the tiny free corner, somewhere along Massu, half on top of him.  
  
He hears a little grunt but nothing more than that and Koyama takes a breath of relief, falling asleep almost immediately from exhaustion. It's only until Shige enters to fetch a drink, leaving shortly after that that Massu moves because of the door noise, Koyama realizing it too late and slipping, falling off the couch with a sound. Massu is fully awake now, leaning up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Koyama? Are you okay?"  
  
Koyama rubs his wrist but smiles. "I'm fine," he says, "sorry I just took whatever space was left"  
   
"Hm that's fine," Massu says, "I don't mind."  
  
Koyama's eyes widen as he sits up. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, is that so surprising? I don't mind when it's you."  
  
Koyama blushes a bit at that. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Massu leans in, offering Koyama a hand, "if it was Tegoshi I would have thrown him off. Do you think I didn't realize when you went to lay next to me? Or more like, on top of me?" Koyama looks away, scratching his head. "I feel busted," he chuckles.  
  
Massu smirks. "Want to come up and properly lay here with me?" Koyama beams. "Yes!"  
  
"Then let me at the back" Massu suggests as he makes room for Koyama who is on his feet now. "Why?"  
  
"So I can hold you so you don't fall off again, of course," Massu says with a flat voice, and Koyama tries to ignore the warmth that is spreading throughout his body at those words. He sits on the couch, then laying down, feeling two strong arms pulling him into an embrace.  
  
"You smell like my shampoo again," Massus voice rumbles against Koyama's neck.  
  
Koyama blushes, but then he snuggles closer. He's too excited to nap, maybe too excited to even breathe. But Massu's even breath against his back calms him down and he feels this is the best place to fall asleep despite it being cramped. He closes his eyes and relaxes, hoping break won't be over too soon.


End file.
